A Flicker of Magic
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: Sequel to Alexandria's Genesis. Rose Dormio and her mother Regina Mills escape to the Enchanted Forest to escape the wraith; little do they know, new dangers and old friends lie in the shadows for them. Spoilers as the season of OUAT progresses. [STORY LAYOUT REDONE APRIL 15TH]
1. Discoveries

A/N Thank you to my beautiful beta reader OhJollyGood16 for helping me out! Spoilers for 2x02

* * *

_Regina sat in her study working on some projects for Town Hall, when she heard footsteps charge down the steps. The brunette glanced at the clock as she rose; 11:08pm. _

_The former Queen walked out of her study to see Briar dressed in black shorts, a blue tank top with black shoes. Her long teal hair tied back in a ponytail; over her shoulder, a small black bag. _

"_Briar, it's after 11pm, where the hell do you think you're going?" The Mayor protested. _

_She started walking towards her daughter, when the girl grabbed her small pair of keys off the hook. "Out." She simply said. Briar walked towards the door as her mother huffed. _

"_You sneak out of _my_ house in the dead of night and think I won't notice?" she quipped, putting her hands on her hips while watching Briar. _

"_Well, first off who said I was sneaking out? Secondly you haven't noticed for years." Regina's face sunk as Briar's hate laced words reached her ears. _

"_I've been going out every night for over a decade mom. You just were never around to see it … or you simply didn't care. Don't try and act all 'holier' than thou." _

_Regina walked towards Briar. The girl laid her hand on the small brass doorknob slowly. "Where are you going?" The brunette asked; her voice slightly higher than normal._

"_Why do you care?!" Briar turned around sharply while crossing her arms. "I'm your mother."  
Regina replied, taken back by her daughter's adamancy. _

_Briar laughed and ran her hands through her hair. "Seriously? That's all you got? Let me remind you that you're the same mother who put a curse on an entire kingdom, in the process taking away everyone's happy ending including your own daughters'?"_

"_I … I took away your happy ending?" Regina repeated, her stomach sick to the core and a migraine slipping into her temples._

"_Well let's review …" Briar threw her bag on the ground and pointed her hip to the right. "I can't get older. Big factor there! I can't fall in love or get married, I can't have kids, I can't go away to college, I can't go away to anywhere! I can't get my dreams or do any of the things I thought I'd be able to when we came to this world!" _

_The girl with Alexandria's Genesis stepped towards her mom as tears streamed down her face. "I'm fifteen. I _should_ be twenty-five. I'm going to be stuck as a teenager in the tenth grade, with the same fruitless dreams my entire life. I'm this way until I die." _

"_Honey..." Regina reached out to wipe away her daughter's tears, only to have her hand pushed away. _

"_Don't honey me! You basically put a barrier spell on me!" Regina's mind flashed to her own childhood; a young bride-to-be running away from a horrid life, when her plans were shattered by her own mother. _

"I can't leave?"

"Mom, I don't want to marry the king. I don't want this life!"

"I don't want power! I want to be free!"

"She's driving me mad."

"I don't want to be you!

"I want to be free."

"**I want to be free!"**

"_Enacting that curse … ruined my life." The teen snapped. She grabbed her bag and opened the front door slowly. The teal haired girl wiped her face while slipping out into the darkness. Regina felt a sob escape her lips as she leaned against the wall. The Mayor slid to the floor. "I don't want to be you." She whispered to no one._

* * *

Briar and Regina hit the dirt road hard; the red plume of smoke behind them evaporated in seconds. The teen groaned and rolled onto her back. The bright light hit her eyes, making her cringe in pain slightly. She leaned up and looked around, miles and miles of forest around a small dirt road. "Mom! We made it!" The teal brunette turned to Regina just as she sat up. "You are a genius Briar." The brunette said with a laugh. "Come on, we need to start moving." Briar got to her feet and brushed off her dirty legs and chest. The Queen stood up while rubbing her hand, the swollen Wraith mark burning with irritation. She followed her daughter down the path. She took in the large trees that raised sky high, the miles of forest line resting upon the blue horizon. "It all looks the same." Regina ran her hand through her hair quietly. She clutched the spell book with her free hand. "The curse tore through everything, but after twenty-eight years it grew back." The purple eyed girl said with a smirk. "Let's just hope it's still there." Briar tied her hair up with a rubber band while looking at the forest ground. "What's still there? You haven't told me what is here than can help us." The Mayor said while looking at her daughter's shirt; a large red blood stain forming around her ribs. "Briar, you're injured!" she said quickly. She grabbed the girl's arm and pulled up her shirt, exposing a large gash to her side; blood seeping down the wound and onto the girl's dark jeans. "It matters not. The faster we get to our destination, the faster we can get home to fix it." Rose shook her head while lowering the fabric. Regina laughed and ran her fingers over her ring. "Now the mortal world is home. You used to say _this _was home." The brunette said while glancing back at her daughter. "I've lived more time in the mortal world than here."

The women approached a wooden sign; two arrows indicating fork in the road, both views stretching at far as they could see. "Which way – left or right?" Regina asked. "Forward." Briar said bluntly. The teen walked towards the arrows and fell to her knees. She began pushing and pulling the dirt away from a certain spot as Regina stood watch. After a few minutes, Briar felt her hand hit a large object. "It's still here!" she exclaimed. She moved her hand around in the dirt until she clutched a small handle. She pulled as hard as she could; exposing a large black metal box. Once it was free from its dirt prison Briar threw the box onto the road. She flicked her hand, making the small lock fly off. Regina bent down as her daughter pushed the lid open. Lay inside was bottles of glowing liquids, small books, along with small bags of herbs and glittering substances. "May I have the book?" Briar lifted her arm towards her mom, only to let out a gasp. She saw a thin black line running along the vein in her forearm. The girl swallowed quietly; she ignored the line as Regina handed her the small book. The Mayor crossed her arms tight to her body as a cold breeze hit her. The teen thumbed through the book slowly, until she stopped.

"**To Remove the Marking of the Wraith."**

Briar smiled and sat the book on the dirt. She grabbed an empty vial and began reciting the ingredients as she put them into the bottle; "barley water, vampire blood, mandrake root." The teal brunette picked up a small bag of teeth before dropping a few into the vial. "Troll's teeth." She said in disgust. Regina smirked to herself seeing the girl ready to vomit. "Coriander, vervain, damiana, and henbane are next." The girl crushed the herbs and sprinkled them into the vial; seeing the murky liquid turn a sparkling green. "Finally ..." Briar stood up and reached her hand out to her mom. Before she could react, Regina yelped in surprise as Briar plucked a single strand of hair from her head. "… a strand of hair from those marked." Briar slipped the hair into the vial. She hesitated before pulling out one of her own dark locks. Regina rubbed her head while watching her daughter. She slipped the hair into the vial and swirled it slowly, until the liquid glowed neon green. Briar let out a breath and closed her eyes, before bringing the vial to her lips. She downed half the potion and groaned as she handed it to Regina. The Queen finished off the potion. She threw the vial back into the box as Briar raised her hand; the red swollen mark now gone, only leaving a thin red bruise. "Yes!" she exclaimed while glancing at her mom's hand, seeing the same faint mark. "Alright, let's go home." Regina said happily. Briar's stomach flipped, feeling the pain in her side grow worse; the blood drying and staining her body along with her shirt. "Give me the necklace." Briar extended her palm. Regina's eyes widened. _Oh my god. _"I thought you had it." The Mayor said while fixing her sleeves. "Regina ... please tell me you grabbed the necklace when we jumped through." Briar's heart raced. The Queen stuttered while she ran her hand through her dark hair. "Briar ..." "You didn't grab it?!" The teal brunette screamed as loud as she could muster. "So we're stuck here?!"


	2. Battle Plans and Tainted Veins

Briar shook her head vigorously. "I can't believe this." Regina said quietly, looking around the forest line. "What do you suggest Ms. I-know-everything-about-magic?!" The Mayor quipped, making Rose roll her eyes. The teal brunette looked up at the bright blue sky; her mind going at a thousand miles an hour. "You were the Queen of this land, you think of something." she replied calmly, laying her forearms on top of her head. Regina scoffed and threw her hands out. Briar flipped through her memories like a book searching for an answer. When it finally arrived, her eyes widen. "The hat." the purpled eyed girl whispered. Regina turned around quickly and stared at her daughter. The former Queen walked towards Briar as her breath quickened. "The hat?" she repeated. Briar pushed past Regina quickly; she knelt near the metal box and began pushing items out of the way. "Briar, what the hell are you doing?" Regina almost yelled, her face red in confusion. She had no idea what Briar was even contemplating doing. She was new to magic and her mother knew that the wrong idea would be fatal. "The Mad Hatter's hat! It's here! We have to go get it." The girl stood holding a black dress. She threw it in the direction of her mother, who promptly caught it. Briar then slipped off her own shirt. Her ribcage was blood red from her wound, with dried blood down her pants and flesh. "Honey …" Briar grabbed a small roll of gauze from the box, unrolling it with her fingers quickly before wrapping it around her waist. "We have a long way to go. We need to dress of this land." she said strongly. Her hands briefly stained of her own blood until she wiped it on her jeans. "Bri, the hat is in Storybrooke. It's in my vault!" Regina protested. Briar grabbed a white shirt from the box and slipped it on; she fixed the long sleeves before buttoning the sides of the wrist and then the chest. "You seriously don't think there was another?" Briar huffed and looked at her mother. "Regina, right now we're stuck in a magic land with no way home; we need something to try!"

Regina groaned before moving behind a tree. "I can't believe I'm listening to you." she mumbled quietly. Briar laughed and slipped on a pair of cream colored pants, a light brown leather vest, and a pair of black riding boots. The teal brunette put the belt around her waist, the gold oval shaped buckle resting tightly on her stomach. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and looked down, gasping silently. Regina, after a few moments, emerged from the tree dressed in a tight corset like top, dark black pants with a long lace train that fell behind her to feet. "Seriously Briar, when you raided my closet, you couldn't have grabbed something more sensible?" The Queen quipped with a smirk. She looked to see Briar kneeling near the box again, rising slowly with a sheath. The girl wrapped her hand around the majestic hilt and pulled the sword from its prison, the sunlight glistening onto the metal and sending a shiver down the girl's spine. She raised the weapon to her face and ran her fingertips down it slowly. An unconscious smile crept across her face as she again ran her fingers along the hills and valleys of the handle.

Regina smiled while walking towards the girl, who jumped at the sudden movement. "Alright Sweeney Todd, before you break out into a chorus of 'My Friends' we should start moving." The Queen looked at her daughter's outfit, feeling her heart sink slightly. "Where did you get that outfit?" she asked slowly. Briar tightened the sheath around her hips, flipping her sword between her fingers before putting it back into the leather. "When the curse was enacted, I grabbed whatever clothes you had left and threw them in the box. As I rode to Snow White's castle, I buried it here. I knew that if we did come back, the magic would draw the portal to this spot so we could retrieve it." The girl explained. Regina nodded slowly. "It's just … you look so much like me." she choked out, laughing at her own tears. Briar smiled and grabbed her bow from the trunk, slipping it over her back while grabbed the arrow container. Briar smiled and grabbed her bow from the trunk, slipping it over her back while grabbed the arrow container. The girl with Alexandria's Genesis waved her hand above the box; she watched it shrink to the size of a juice box. Suddenly her forearm began to burn furiously, making her fall to the ground in utter pain. "Briar!" Regina screamed as she lunged for the girl.

* * *

_Regina lay in her bed, her blouse and pleated pants wrinkled as a few streams of eyeliner trailed down her face. She gazed at the clock;_

_2:30am._

_Briar still wasn't home .The wind howled outside as rain pounded the streets of Storybrooke and the forest. The woman's eyes threatened to close, but her mind refused._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_The clock practically teased her with every moment her daughter wasn't there. Briar's hate laced words ran through her entire body; remembering when she once was on the other side of the argument. An over bearing mother, only, the child didn't want it. The brunette felt another tear roll down her face. Even since she met Briar, she loved her like she was her own, wanting her to soar to all she could be. But Briar couldn't. She was in the wrong world._

_Just then, like a gift from God, the sound of the front door echoed through the house. The Mayor's eyes lit up as she practically leapt off the best, running through the hallway to the stairs. She stared from banister at the sight before._

_With her hair soaking wet, the teen stood in her bra and shorts; her blue tank top tied around her leg, just covering a large cut. Blood trailed down her legs, as well as a few smears of the red liquid cover her hands, stomach, and parts of her face._

_Regina walked down the steps towards the teal brunette; gripping the railing softly. Briar pushed her hand through her dark locks before turning away. Regina stood and watched in awe as her daughter walk towards the bathroom, walking on both feet as if there wasn't a huge cut in her leg. "This isn't the first time I've been injured like this." She called out. The Mayor followed the Briar's steps until she reached the bathroom. The teal brunette sat with her leg propped up on the side of the bathtub; she carefully removed the make shift gauze, throwing the blood stained material into the trash. _

_"Once, back home, some rebels attacked the carriage. They shot me in my chest." Briar mumbled. Regina leaned against the wall, tears threatening to roll down her face. Even though they had been a family for 11 years, the former Queen realized she knew nothing about her daughter. "I had to cut the arrow out of my chest and use liquor to cleanse it." She continued. She turned and showed her upper chest to her mother, who gasped at the sight of a small scar just above her heart._

_Regina grabbed a small towel off the sink and handed it to her daughter. "Where did you go?" The Mayor asked, running a hand through her daughter's hair. Briar took the towel, smiling just before cleaning up the rest of the red liquid. Briar lifted her gaze to meet her mother's. "Tomorrow. 11:30pm. Be ready." She licked her lips before walking out of the room, smirking softly as she limped._

* * *

Briar held her arm as she hit the ground, biting her lip to muffle the screams trying to escape. Regina knelt next to her daughter; she removed the bow from the girl's back, letting her rest on the ground. "Briar you need to stop using magic!" She pleaded. The Queen rubbed the teen's burning forearm. The pain began to subside as Briar cried. The pain was so intense and electrifying, she felt as if she was on fire. Both women looked at her vein; the normally bright blue was now a darkened black that coursed through out her arm. "Mom what is that?!" Briar exclaimed. She sat up and gazed at the scar. "You're a sire witch. The more you use magic, the more this will happen!" The brunette said quietly, motioning towards the vein.

_ENCHANTED FOREST - 29 YEARS AGO_

_The arrow flew through the air and hit the center of the target as Briar raised her hand in triumph._

_With the clank of their metal armor, a few black knights saluted the new princess._

"_Amazing." A voice rang out. The knights straightened into guard position while Briar turned slowly. Dressed in a simple red dress with a black corset as her hair flowed freely down her shoulders and back, the Queen walked through the garden. A smile graced her lips._

"_Thank you Regina." Briar laughed softly while taking another arrow from her basket._

"_I've never felt freer."_

_Regina smiled before sitting in a small metal chair parallel to the archer. "You were with Maleficent for several years. I doubt a princess of statute would have learned swords war strategics with the palace guards! Who taught you?" The Queen questioned._

_Briar laid her arrow across the nocking point of the bow, pulling it back quietly. Her eyes fixed on the small bale of hay at the end of the garden. In split second, the arrow was propelled from the girl's fingertips and landed it in its new home within the bale. _

"_Not everyone in Maleficent's court was evil." Briar felt a smile spread across her red lips. "There was a girl; long blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, a smile that a woman would kill for!" Briar whipped her head around towards Regina, a nervous frown across her face as the words left her lips. "I mean, a man would kill for." _

_Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Briar, true love is true love." The Queen said regally and with a smile. _

"_I … didn't say anything about love." The princess mumbled, pulling another arrow from the small basket on her hips._

_Regina laughed and rose from her chair; her hands caressed her wrists as she strolled towards the young teen. Her fingertips caressed Briar's chin, making her look into her deep purple eyes. "You didn't have to. I heard how you spoke of her. _That_ is talk of love; true love." Briar blushed a bright red that could rival Regina's apples. _

"_So, I'll have the knights go to the Forbidden Fortress and get her. I won't stand for another moment that my princess is without her true love!" Regina said triumphantly, pushing her hand through her hair._

_Briar looked to the ground. "Unless they have a portal to another land … they won't find her." A confused expression filled the Queen's eyes. "Maleficent found out and cursed her to a world without magic."_

_The teen moved away, lifting her bow and setting the arrow in its track. Regina let out a shaky sigh. "What was her name?" The Queen questioned, finally finding her voice._

_Briar pulled the arrow back; a tear slipped down her face as the fin brushed her cheek._

"_Gabriella." _

* * *

_NEW YORK CITY - 3 WEEKS AGO_

_The thunder roar of traffic filled the air as the dead of night arrived. The lights of Times Square glimmered onto the rooftops and apartments. Earsplitting gunshots ran through her ear drums as she began to run. Her hard footsteps on the wet concrete echoed as she slipped the smoking gun into the waistband of her jeans. The teen heard numerous shouts and screams from the abandoned alleyway. Her heart raced before ducking behind a trash can. The girl's profile glowed in the moonlight, making her royal purple eyes practically scream. "Genesis." she heard a voice say. She turned to see another teen; dressed in a green shirt and blue shorts, the long blonde haired girl knelt next to her. "I heard the shots. Your Baretta smoking?" she asked, her voice trembling. Briar nodded. _

_Dressed in a white I Love Lucy shirt along with black skinny jeans and worn out work boots, a tear slipped down her face as she gazed into the blonde's eyes. "Gabby, I had to." she started. The blonde shook her head before caressing the teal brunette's chin. "I love you." Briar whispered, pressing her lips to the other girl's. Gabby wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's frame. Footsteps came rushing down the alleyway as a man came into view; he pulled out a revolver and clicked the safety off, but Briar was faster. Two bullets were in his chest before his finger was even on the trigger. "Run!" Briar whispered frantically, gripping Gabby's hand as they raced down the alley. The girl with Alexandria's Genesis watching the shadows as she protected her girlfriend; they finally reached an old fire escape, pure brown as it was rusted to its core. Briar gripped the handle of her gun with her teeth and she cupped her hands, giving the blonde a boost up to the ladder. She followed suit, running as quickly but silently as they possible could across the teetering metal. The teens heard shouts as they climbed into a window. _

_Gabby held her stomach as Briar locked the small window before pushing a large piece of sheet metal in front of the glass. "That was close." The teal brunette confessed. She wrapped her arms around Gabby as their lips met again. "You are amazing with that gun." The blonde said quietly. "Instead of an artist, you should become an FBI agent." Briar laughed as she pulled the weapon from her waistband and sat it on the small black dresser. Times Square illuminated the abandoned room, although it was anything but. A small cot sit in the middle of the brick, canvas lined the walls, displaying beautiful paintings; men in knights' armor, a castle with beautiful silver spikes up the sides, and a majestic forest with thousands of trees. "Yeah, a fifteen year old living in an abandoned apartment that just shot and possibly killed two people could become an FBI agent." She teased. "If your dad finds out, he'll fucking arrest me!" Gabby smirked; her gaze fell upon the canvas and a smile spread across her lips. _

"_Her again." The blonde mumbled. Upon the canvas a regal woman with hair black as ebony and lips red as a rose, yet she had sadness behind her eyes. "Yeah, I've had so many dreams about her and that land. They must mean something." Briar let her hand run down the oil painting; her fingertips caressed every dip and stroke of the paint. "I see her in that castle and she's happy. Then she's in this big white house and she's depressed, almost heartbroken." Gabby ran her hand through the teal brunette's hair and smiled. "I love you Briar." She said happily. The teen turned and gazed into the blonde's green eyes. "I love you too Gabby." The two women pressed their lips together; smiling happily and passionately as they did._

* * *

_ENCHANTED FOREST - PRESENT_

Both Briar and Regina stood slowly, brushing the dirt and grass from their clothes. "A meyer witch?!" She exclaimed. The Mayor pulled a twig from the teen's hair carefully. "A si-ur witch." The brunette enunciated. "It's a different kind of magic from my own. When a sire turns of age, she gets her magic and begins her training. Although, it does comes with a price. Sire magic is pure darkness and addicting as hell. The more you use it … the more it tries to consume you." She motioned towards the vein in her daughter's arm. The thin black line made both women cringe; pain still radiated through the teen's arm as her mind also ached. "That's why Maleficent is evil." Briar said somberly, a few tears lingering on her cheek. "Mom, I can't become like her. I can't be evil!" She exclaimed in panic. Regina wrapped her arms around her daughter, stroking her hair slowly to calm her down. _"You won't. I won't let it sweetheart."_ She whispered breathlessly.

The sound of a twig snapping shook the women from their embrace. Briar drew her sword, slashing it to the side as her eyes scanned the tree line. "Show yourself!" she bellowed. Her free hand caressed a small dagger by the blade, holding it out to Regina. The Mayor took it reluctantly as she gripped the hilt.

Their gazed turned to a figure emerging from the forest; dressed in a long black cloak with a hood over their face, the person strolled towards the duo. "Who are you?!" The Princess yelled again, stepping forward as she held her weapon out. "No need for a fuss." A smooth voice said. The figure lifted a finger and pushed back their hood. Regina gasped as a head full of brunette hair emerged. "I just want to see my daughter and her young friend." The older woman said with a smile, her dark eyes lifted towards the brunette. "Cora?" Briar asked softly. The Queen stuttered for a moment before moving forward and pulling Briar behind her.


	3. The Looking Glass Galumphing She Went

Regina had a vice grip on Briar's arm as she locked eyes with Cora. "Hello mother." The brunette smirked, she smiled regally trying to contain her murderous impulse. "Regina! Oh my heavens how I've longed to see you." Cora exclaimed. The dark haired woman took a step forward, making the Queen retreat, shielding her daughter. "Stay away from us." She said through gritted teeth. The older woman's face twisted in pain. "My dear daughter! I won't harm you. I'm not the woman I was the last time we were together." Cora explained reaching out to Regina, her hand brushing against the woman's cheek; Regina tensed at her touch as she felt Briar lean into her. "A life without magic changed me." The older woman's gaze shifted to the teen.

"Regina, my darling, who is this?" Cora asked in a curious tone, her dark brunette hair slightly curled against her shoulders. Her face shined brightly as her eyes swept over the Mayor then back to Briar. "Mother, this is my -" Regina began, her voice quivering violently. So many years had passed since mother and daughter were together. After Regina pushed Cora through the looking glass, the Queen had blocked all memories of the dark haired demon; years of abuse and sadness amongst pain and tears. She had vowed that she would never treat her own children as she was, vowing that Cora would never inflict the same abuse. Briar sheathed her weapon before stepping in front of her mother. "Head knight. Briar ... of the Royal Queen's court." The girl with Alexandria's Genesis stated with venom in her tone. "Your Majesty, I suggest you finish changing. We have a long journey ahead of us." Briar stated regally, her eyes locking with the Queen's as she scrunched her face, hoping Regina would get what she implied.

The Mayor nodded hesitantly before excusing herself back to the tree trunk. Cora smiled again as Briar gripped the hilt of her sword. "Listen up!" she snapped. The older woman tensed up at the girl's words. "Magic or no magic, you lay a hand on Regina ... you'll be dead before the blade leaves your corpse." Briar whispered sharply. "I know what you did to her and I'll be damned to let it happen again." Cora laughed quietly. Her hand reached out towards Briar hair, only to have the girl back away. "Oh sweet Briar. I made so many mistakes with Regina as a child, making her into something she never wanted to be. I'm trying to redeem myself; I want to be the mother she deserves."

Briar rolled her eyes slightly before inhaling. "Look, I don't care about redemption or forgiveness. I care about Regina's safety." The teen loosed the grip on the hilt of her sword as she turned slightly. "So ... I guess you'll be killing me now?" Briar whispered, making Cora glance to the ground. "I didn't keep my end of the deal."

* * *

_Regina struggled under her mother's grip as Cora pulled her into the home. Throwing her to the ground, Cora waved her hand slightly making the tumblers of the lock click. The young girl looked up at her abuser; her eyes practically black with anger, the dust of Daniel's heart still on her palms. Cora walked simply past Regina, her dress pulled against the grey brick floor and rugs of the grand hall. The sound of a door opening then slamming shut echoed throughout the large home. The glimmer of dawn began to stream through the stain glass windows. Shining onto Regina's pale face, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes desperate for hope, the young woman held her torso while pushing herself off the floor._

_"Stay strong Regina." he had said._

_Stay_

_ strong._

_How could she? The man she loved and longed for perished beneath her, the mother she had tried to understand ripped the life she wanted from her grasp, the dreams of freedom she had possessed would be gone with two simple words - "I do." Regina leaned against the brown marble walls, her nails dragging next to the tapestry as she began to sob. Heart wrenching coughs and sobs escaped her body; hot tears rolled down her face like a stream towards an ocean. Her body felt as if it was dust among the ashes of Daniel's beautiful heart. "Regina?" she heard her father call out. The soon-to-be bride mustered all the strength she could bare. "Coming father." she called back. The soles of her shoes clicked against the brick, muffled by the rug for a moment, but when the clicking returned, her hope faded._

* * *

_Briar roamed the castle's corridors, the pale light of the moon glimmered through the windows. Dressed in a white shirt, tight black pants, her mother's brown vest along with her riding boots, while letting her finger tips glide against the black marble of the walls. The Hatter's leather hat box in her hand as she arrived to her bedroom; the dark blue walls accented large balcony doors that towered over the princess. She sat the box on her four poster bed, undoing the latch and feeling a shiver course through her veins at the sound._

_Briar, using only her fingertips, caressed each side of the curved lid. The light brown of the leather shining against the moonlight as the teen observed the hills and dips of the box, curving as well as the cross leather straps of the top. She took a small breath and pushed it back. Inside sat her prize; the worn out, black men's top hat, the lush maroon fabric inside slightly torn and cut. Briar held the hat loosely and examined it, a small frown across her deep red lips. "Now - how do I get you to work?" she questioned out loud._

_After almost an hour and three glasses of rum later, Briar sighed deeply tossed the hat like a frisbee onto the bed. "That was a bust." the brunette thought to herself. Just as she turned her back, the hat landed in a swift motioned onto the floor. It began to spin - and spin - and spin - until a large plume erupted from it's core. The teen turned around quickly and gripped the hilt of her weapon watching the tornado like vortex unfold before her eyes. Briar smiled, grabbing her chain mail helmet and slipped it onto her head slowly. The knight inhaled before putting one foot out towards the portal, bending her knees and jumping into the forbidden portal._

_The teen felt her body fly in a downward spiral until she landed firmly onto her feet, ripping her helmet from her head. She gazed across the large majestic room; doors lined the red walls, curtains hanging slightly above them as the black marble floor was accented by long golden swirls. The warrior began to spin slowly and count the doors along with their features;_

_a small grey door,_

_a pink brick door,_

_a green door with a small mirror,_

_a large brown door with lined with trees,_

_a blue door with four brass knobs and some kind of fabric resembling scales,_

_medieval brown and grey door,_

_Oriental red door with golden knobs,_

_green curtain door bearing an O with a Z symbol inside,_

_a door than resembled a coffin,_

_and finally a simple door with a keyhole._

_The teen let out a breath and began to contemplate which door was right for her journey, until she stopped spinning. Her eyes fell to a mirror - a looking glass of some sort. Her reflection was a sight not seen before, as Briar detested mirrors and the truth they shone. Her hand slowly raised to the golden frame, her fingertips trailing slowly onto the glass; but suddenly, her hand went through it. She gasped frighteningly and retracted her hand, looking it over carefully. She sighed as she remained unharmed. Mustering all of her strength, once again Briar slowly pushed her hand into the magic mirror, hesitating before taking a full step into the unknown._

* * *

Regina took a shaky breath. She leaned against the bark of the tree, Briar's faint voice coursing through her ears. Her eyes threatened to water as her nails dragged up the corset of her leather dress. Over four decades had past since the Evil Queen had laid eyes on the magical Joan Crawford; now not only with the task of getting home safely, the Mayor had another task - making sure Cora didn't harm her family or herself. She lifted her gaze to the sky. The glorious sun shined brightly in front of her until it turned a deep black.

She narrowed her eyebrows just before a large gust of wind was thrust in her direction. Her eyes widened; "No." Regina whispered. The Mayor let out a blood curdling yell before she began to run. The sound of distant footsteps, which resembled canon fire, exploded through out the forest; trees were slashed and ripped from the ground as the beast made it's way towards the women. "Jabberwocky!" The Mayor yelled, running as fast as her feet could carry her towards Cora and Briar. The older woman held Regina's arm as the trio watched the creature emerge from the forest line; the pale blue gray dragon like monster snapped it jaws, razor sharp teeth biting and snapping at the air. Serpent tentacles lay across it's face as scales covered a large body. The monster's fifty foot wind span was revealed as the Jabberwocky arched it's back and let out a large roar.

Briar swept her sword from her sheath, making Regina grip her shoulder tightly. "Briar, no!" she exclaimed. "It's too strong!" Cora yelled. The older brunette gripped her daughter and the knight's arms, trying to persuade them to run. The teal brunette, without giving either of them a second look, ripped her arm from the womens' grips and began to charge for the beast. "Briar!" Regina screamed brokenheartedly. Watching her daughter run towards the Jabberwocky, the Mayor covered her mouth with her hand and began to silently pray.

* * *

**A/N** HUGE chapter! In Chapter 5 we shall see Briar and Gabby, Briar in Wonderland, and a lot of Regina and Cora! Plus we shall see Briar fight the Jabberwocky! (I'm a huge Alice in Wonderland fan, I couldn't NOT use the Jabberwocky at some point!) Reviews help the writing process! Thanks for reading!


	4. Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters

"Yet each man kills the thing he loves

By each let this be heard  
Some do it with a bitter look  
Some with a flattering word  
The coward does it with a kiss  
The brave man with a sword"  
― Oscar Wilde, _The Ballad Of Reading Gaol_

* * *

Cora held tight onto Regina both watching in horror; the young knight, with her sword thrust in front of her, charged the beast. Briar looked into the eyes of the Jabberwocky, purple meeting black, as the monster hissed it's forked tongue. "So ... we meet again oh Vorpal one." it growled from the belly of the beast, dark and menacing to it's deepest root. "I killed you!" the teen screamed. She faced the Jabberwocky not with fear, but not with confidence.

_Bravery._

_True and utter bravery._

"Insignificant bearer - you slayed my son those twenty-eight years ago." The Jabberwocky said in a low tone, snapping it's jaws intimidatingly. "I have waited for the day - the day I would slay_ you_." Regina attempted to pull from Cora's grasp. "I need to help her!" The Queen protested, struggling under her grip. "It's too strong! We need to go!" The older woman pleaded, the growls and screams of the beast drowning out her voice. "It's going to kill my daughter!" She screamed again, making Cora's eyes widen. "Daughter?" The woman repeated, but her voice was lost on Regina's ears.

Briar lifted her arm materializing a plume of blue smoke, making a large silver shield bare tightly against her forearm. The warrior retreaded slowly, her gaze never breaking with the Jabberwocky's.

The large black beast dug it's wings into the ground and lunged for the girl. Covering herself with her shield the beast slid past her in one swift move.

She began to run. Running down the dirt road with the dazed beast on her tail. Her heart beating in her ears, drowning out the sounds of her mother's cry. Briar held out her sword, suddenly turning and stabbing the Jabberwocky in the chest. The dragon-like monster roared, arching it's back as it flailed in pain; it's wing whipped out across Briar, colliding with her body and sending the girl across the air until she smacked into a tree.

"Briar!" Regina screamed. She pushed Cora from her reach as the Queen began to run through the forest line; keeping herself from the view of the dying monster that plagued her child. "Crazy son of a bitch." Briar mumbled, her body aching with panic. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. _The sword_. Briar held her bruised torso, twisting and looking about for her lost weapon.

Finally, a glimmer of light shined in her eyes. She promptly turned, seeing her blade still in the belly the Jabberwocky; the beast growling and hissing at the magic blade in it's body; whipping it's Medusa like serpent head around furiously. Regina finally made her way to Briar, gripping her arm and attempting to pull her into the tree line. "No! I killed this monster once, and I shall do it again!" She protested. "Stay out of sight!" Briar pulled away and began to run for the monster again, leaving Regina hiding and praying.

Briar charged the stunned beast, diving under it's black wings and ripping her blade from it's body, earning a large shriek of pain from the beasts' jaws. The Jabberwocky whipped it's clawed hand at Briar as she turned, 4 large scratches opening her back as she screamed. Still, her eyes filled with darkness, the knight moved backwardly and raised the sword, raining it down onto the Jabberwocky's neck, severing it's head from the body.

Cora made her way over to Regina slowly staring and watching as the girl did the unthinkable. "She did it." Regina whispered happily, a tear filled smiled across her lips. Briar turned to her mother and grandmother. Her face expressionless as her sword fell from her grasp. Before the woman could even blink, the teen's eyes closed slowly as her body fell to the ground in a thump; her world fading to black as screams echoed through out her ears and memories filled her mind.

* * *

_The Queen of Hearts sat at her dressing room table, her personal dresser brushing out her long brunette hair that curled above her shoulders._

_The large door was thrown open, the Knave of Hearts bursting in, out of breath. _

_"Your majesty!" he exclaimed. "An intruder has come to Wonderland!" _

_The Queen's eyes widened. Standing from her chair, she moved swiftly across the large red room, her heels clicking softly on the black marble. _

_She waved her hand across a mirror; the image of the room quickly faded as it revealed a young solider, a helmet covering their face as they fought the hoards of Card Knights attacking._

_Swifting cutting off heads and slashing the bodies as they made their way through Wonderland, the brunette Queen's anger peaked. "Bring her to me!" she finally screamed, coughing at her speech and lowering her gaze to the ground._

_Both the Knave and the Dresser rushed from the room, yelling orders across the hallways to seize the young man ... _

_who would surely and swiftly lose his head._

_The Queen lifted her crown from it's resting chamber, she placed the small gold symbol of power onto her head; the thick, red lace draped over her face carefully, shielding her from the world as if she was ashamed. _

_Yet she was the complete opposite. _

_Cora, the Queen of Hearts, was the perfect Queen in her eyes._

_Her people feared her._

_Yes ... isn't it better to be feared ... than loved?_

* * *

_The Queen rested upon her regal red throne, the Knave by her side along with the other suitors of the court. Two knights appeared from the green ivy maze, dragging the injured man along with them._

_They threw the man on the colored flooring, the blood from his injured leg dripping onto the floor as everyone looked on._

_The Queen lifted her head and spoke into a small horn shaped tube, connected to the Knave's ear._

_"The Queen wished to see your face." he spoke_

_The intruder lifted his masked head._

_"I shall repeat again young man - The Queen of Hearts wishes you to reveal your identity."_

_The scout scowled behind the mask, lifting a weak hand to unclip the buckles in the back, letting the hot mesh fall from their face; a long bushel of brown hair fell down across their shoulders._

_The entire court gasped softly the face of a young woman. Her royal purple eyes shining brightly in the Wonderland sun._

_"My name is Briar. I have done nothing wrong. All I wish is to return to my land, your majesty." The young brunette said softly, leaning down on one knee to bow before the Queen._

_Cora gasped to herself, quickly mumbling to the Knave._

_"The Queen wishes to know why you bow for her if you are of another realm." He said stately, his gaze never leaving the untrustworthy young girl._

_"You may not be _my_ Queen ... but you are one to many of subjects. I am in your land at the moment and I shall treat you with respect. Now. All I request is to go home."_

_The Queen thought for a moment, her gaze falling to the sword sheath on Briar's hip; her leather gloves and chainmail across her body. _

"She's a knight."

_The Knave lifted his head to speak just as the girl did._

_"Her majesty will allow you to leave Wonderland -"_

_Briar rose to her feet. "Thank you your majesty!" She exclaimed, gripping the edge of her helmet._

_**"If!"**_

_The royal eyed girl glanced to the Knave, her gaze burning into his skull like a smoking hot poker._

_"You can prove your worth - _if_ you can slay the Queen's Jabberwocky."_

_"Alice slayed the Jabberwocky!"_

_Briar stood before the Queen of Hearts' court. The masked citizens', along with their Queen's, gazes were locked upon the chain mail clad teen. _

_"How naive are you to believe there was only one Jabberwocky?" The Knave of Hearts spoke._

_The Queen lifted her head and began to speak into the large gold horn, when Briar stepped forward. "Speak for yourself, your highness! Only a coward hides behind a mask!"_

_A loud audible gasp was heard throughout the kingdom._

_Cora's anger peaked as she rose to her feet, removing the lace from her face as her gaze locked with Briar's._

_The Queen strolled down the steps onto the checkered floor of the court; looking over the young, brave knight again and again until the women were right next to each other. Briar appeared stone, but she stayed her ground - waiting for the knife to strike down onto her neck for treason against the raven haired Queen._

_"Come with me."_

_Briar's eyes flashed open, watching the red adorned Queen turn away from her._

_Following suit, the brunette followed the Queen up and down stairs, through and through corridors. The black and red palace was one indeed fit for a Queen. The hallways, though dark in it's hues, was lit with large windows adorned with curtains made of enough material to clothe a giant._

_Finally their journey ended in the Queen's personal sitting room. The dark room was filled with small trinkets; tokens of war as Cora called them. Knives taken off the bodies of dead knights, locks of hair from the darkest of souls, and scales of dragons killed by her pet Jabberwocky - whom would be dead before the day was done. _

_"You're a brave one, young -" The Queen began, for she did not know the name of the intruder._

_"Briar."_

_"Young Briar. You remind me of my daughter." Cora said with a smile, the first expression the young knight had seen of the Queen of Hearts besides a scowl._

_Briar was the spitting image of Regina at that age; lock flowing brunette curls, strong features - all that was different was her eyes. The royal purple eyes. _

_"I bet she's ... wonderful." Briar replied in a smirk. _

_"Briar I have an offer for you." The Queen of Hearts wrung her wrists softly in thought. She moved from her chair and to the large window. _

_The beauty of Wonderland was intensified by the hot sun, the lavish colors meeting the Queen's eyes._

_"You're perfect ... to be a Queen." Briar's eyes widened as she stood also. Her chain mail rattled as she walked to Cora, shaking her head in disbelief. _

_"Queen ... o-of Wonderland?" The teen repeated. _

_Cora laughed and nodded. "I won't be around forever. I don't have any heirs and there's no one in my court I'd trust to rule my kingdom - except for you." _

_Briar couldn't help the large smile that spread across her face and the laugh/sob that left her blood red lips. She didn't understand why the Queen had began to sing a different tune - one minute read to take off her head, the next offering to put a crown upon it. At the moment, she couldn't give a damn._

_"You trust me like this?! Why?!" Briar said happily. _

_Her dream was finally coming true. She knew Regina respected her, but she knew the truth; one day Regina would marry and have her own child. The child, worthy or not, would rule the kingdom, leaving Briar alone in the knights court. _

_Maybe this was her chance. _

_"I trust you immensely Briar. You're a powerful girl - more powerful than you know." Cora lifted her hand and laid it upon the teen's shoulder._

_She lead the girl to a balcony, the fields of flowers and trees of the realm as far as the eye could see; rivers rushing and cutting through the land, the cries of animals echoing out, and card knights storming upon the yellow brick path. _

_"This ... can all be yours Briar. You can rule not just this realm, but the others all well. You're a warrior. You have the __**power**__." The Queen of Hearts held Briar's hand loosely; happy not just that she'd finally found the woman to take her place, but also that perhaps she'd found her second chance. _

_Briar was a young Regina, that much was true. But one thing was painfully different. Briar wanted to be Queen. She wanted to rule. With her help, she knew that Briar could be the Queen not just of Wonderland ... but of every realm in the universe; the way she thought Regina was destined to be._

_"What must I do?" Briar questioned softly._

_Cora, with a dark gleam in her eye, twisted her head out to the field of flowers._

_"Slay the Jabberwocky."_

* * *

Briar lay fast asleep on small blanket perched near a rock. The warmth of the fire radiated off her cold body as Regina sat close by; dabbing a small towel onto her forehead. Briar's torso wrapped tightly in in bandages, her blood stained leather vest and white shirt laying near by. "Regina." The husky voice cut through the sharp night air. The Queen turned to see Cora standing behind her; mask up and tight, for the tears lingering behind her eyes would never be seen by the world.

"We need to go." Cora said silently. Regina's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "G-go? But Briar's still unconscious." The Queen let out a breath as she rose to her feet, stepping hesitantly towards the Queen of Hearts. "I know." Cora's gaze lifted from the injured girl to her daughter. "You ... you want to leave Briar here alone?!" Regina exclaimed. Her face turned pale, her chest heaving up and down as her gaze fell back to the royal eyed teen. "Briar is my daughter, we can't just -" Regina's voice was cut off by a hand latching onto her shoulder.

"That girl is not your daughter. She is not of your blood. We need to go." Cora snapped. Regina's anger began to peak hearing her mother speak so badly of Briar; her lip quivered, only to have her upper teeth latch onto the soft flesh in an attempt to hide her weakness.

**"No."**

Cora's eyebrows peeked in confusion. "You don't have a say Regina darling." The Queen informed her, caressing her wrists softly. "_You_ can go. _I'm_ staying with my daughter. You obviously know nothing about parenting. You don't abandon family." Regina snapped, gritting her teeth and stepping towards Cora. "And _family_ doesn't push _family_ through the looking glass, now do they?!" The Queen of Hearts yelled angrily, her fingertips twitching violently. "And a mother doesn't kill her daughter's true love!" Regina pushed a shaking hand through her dark locks. She wouldn't stand for Cora's disrespect towards Briar; the teen was indeed her daughter, no matter what Cora said.

"That is enough!" Sudden, Cora's hand shot out towards Regina; a blue wave of magic caressed Regina's body, thrusting her off the ground in a swift motion. The Mayor's eyes widened at the sudden realization. Her mother still had her power, Regina did not have magic, and the only other person in the realm who did have powers was unconscious.

_Shit._

* * *

_**December 24rd 1994.**_

Regina kicked off her heels just as the door to the Mayoral mansion slammed shut. Her body tired and aching from a hard day at work - meetings beyond meetings, phone calls and endless piles of paperwork. Thankfully, today was Christmas Eve and she could finally sit down and enjoy the holiday with her daughter. She was happy to be home, yet something felt off. Even though it was Christmas, it was anything but cheery in the air. The large Douglas fur in the corner of the living room stood tall and proud; adorned with handmade glass ornaments Briar had made herself. Wreaths and stockings hung around the roaring fireplace with care. But what Regina cared about what was not there. Briar.

The sounds of clatter came from the kitchen, which made Regina break into a sprint across the cold hardwood floor. A slight laugh left her lips at the sight - Briar, dressed in tight black jeans and a_ Les_ _Miserables_ shirt, an apron around her waist as she motioned to the cookies and pies that covered the island. "Surprise!" The teal brunette said happily. Regina laughed and hugged her torso. "What is all of this?!" The Mayor inquired, smiling unconsciously at the smell of cinnamon, vanilla, and apples that filled her kitchen. "I made treats to celebrate out tenth Christmas in Storybrooke!" The teen gleamed brightly.

When they first came from the Enchanted Forest, the happiness and excitement quickly died down; sending Briar into a horrible depression. Lashing out at the only person who cared for her and almost even wanting to end her life in an attempt to free herself from the curse. Sooner or later, Briar finally rid herself of the thoughts, coming to enjoy the blessing that her life was. In Storybrooke, she would be always safe from Maleficent's twisted wrath, maybe even be able to go off and find her true love Gabby once again.

"Oh baby you didn't have to do all this!" Regina said happily, pressing her lip's to Briar's temple. "I wanted to. Merry Christmas mama." The teen said as she lifted a mug filled to the brim with hot chocolate and whipped cream up to her mother's nose; who heartily inhaled the sweet aroma. The Mayor dipped her finger into to the froth white cream and dabbed it onto Briar's nose playfully. "Merry Christmas baby."

* * *

**_December 24rd 2001_**

Regina sat perched on the couch, her fifth glass of apple cider in her hand, cringing at the sound of the cheery Christmas music playing from her television. It was her fifth Christmas without Briar. Every year, everyone told her it would get easier. But it didn't. It got harder. It was lonely without the smell of Briar's vanilla coffee filling the air, no Christmas cookies that graced the oven, and no mess that the women would spend hours cleaning up. Just the Mayor, alone, in her home, drinking until she passed out - the only way she could deal with the pain. Some days were bearable, while others, like Briar's birthday and holidays, were simple days filled with tears and liquor.

A knock filled the air of the Mayoral mansion, pulling Regina out of her trance. Another knock. Finally, with a huff, the woman sat her glass on the coffee table. She trudged her feet across the sparkling floor. Her hand caressed the knob with a turn, revealing Mr. Gold standing behind it. "What do you want?" Regina snapped. The man chuckled lightly, leaning onto his cane. "Hello to you too Madame Mayor. I have something I wish to discuss with you." Regina's eyebrows peeked in confusion. "Have you ever considered adopting another child?"


	5. Sickness of the Mind

A/N 1-Wrote this between scenes of the opening night show of my musical. You better love me for this lol. Just kidding - I love this story and I'm sorry I haven't updated. Been thinking about rewording some chapters. But for now it shall remain the same at least until Wizard of Oz is over. Short chapter; the next one will be longer

* * *

A scream.

A bright light.

Loud thumps.

A moan from her own lips.

Some curse words.

Another thump.

Briar's eyes began to flutter open. Her head aching also well as her body. Sitting up quietly, she rubbed at her eyes, adjusting to the small hue of the dying fire. _The Jabberwocky hit me harder than I thought. _"Mom?" She mumbled quietly, half expecting Regina to be fussing over her; telling her not to sit up so quickly or to drink more water. The teal brunette let out a breath and finally opened her eyes fully. "Mom?" Briar repeated. Her heart began to race; where was Regina and Cora? Had they gone for more firewood? Maybe to find some herbs to help with her wound. But it was when a piercing scream filled her ears that the young knight snapped out of her pain induced state. Rushing to her feet, she ripped her sheath off a rock and began to whisk through the forest.

Something was different though. Flashes of black and white clouded her vision. Seeing things as if they were of 28 years ago, when the Enchanted Forest was home to princesses and princes, knights and dukes, peasants and humble villagers. Briar struggled to grip to the reality of the moment, letting out cries of pain herself as the visions flashed harder and longer. Finally she stopped running and dropped her sword; her hands holding her head.

"Briar?"

A voice. Briar whipping around to see Gabriella standing only a foot away; her beautiful blonde locks hued in the moonlight, a figure hugging blue dress down to her ankles. "Gabby!" The knight exclaimed, running for the woman; but when Briar reached out her hand to caress her cheek, she gasped as her hand went clear through the figure.

"Briar?"

The second voice echoed like a siren's call to a nearby ship. The girl turning to see Regina, dressed in a long black lace gown, her brunette curls hanging against her shoulders.

"Mom?

"Briar."

It was like the ghosts of lives Past, Present, and Future were tormenting her; a third and final voice. Deep and piercing. Dark and tormenting.

Briar glanced over her shoulder to see Cora in full Queen of Hearts fashion behind her; a regal smirk upon her lips, laughing quietly.

"Enjoying your time here?" Cora said mockingly. "I do love seeing people so put of sorts."

"Where am I?" The knight questioned.

"Oh you're still asleep my darling. Your soul is just roaming due to a spell I cast. You now have no idea what is truly reality and what is your own mind projecting." the Queen laughed heartily, apparently getting a kick f watching her own granddaughter being to tear up, realizing that her true love truly wasn't there. "I myself am real and fine, my dear, but I can't afraid I cant say the same for your **poor mother."**

Briar let out a loud gasp as Cora motioned to Regina, who was lying in the middle of the road with a large gash in her head. The teal brunette began to rush towards the queen, only to be throw back by a powerful force of magic. "Uh uh my dear. You may be soul-roaming, but I still control you." Cora whispered. Sauntering to her granddaughter, she smiled; pushing through the plane to caress Briar's chin. Cringing at the touch, the teal brunette scowled. "Get away from me." she snapped. "Let me help my mother."

The Queen of Hearts smirked and knelt closer to Briar, locking gazes with the younger woman. "Oh I will. Once you do something for me."

"What could you possibly want from me?!"

"Why ... your magic of course."

* * *

A/N 2- Kira ask and ye shall receive! Hope you like it!


	6. Envy and I, Darkness and Light

**A/N 1)** I am so sorry I haven't updated! My muse and ideas for this story went out the window. Finally, after the newest promo for 2x19 I got an idea. I finally sat and redid the layout; now less chapters, but the remaining chapters have more in them. After this chapter, it will pick up AU following the show starting around the events in episode 2x10. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the support.

**2)** This chapter is dedicated to the people affected by the bombing in Boston. A senseless tragedy. Writing this chapter helped my distance myself from the endless amount of horrible news they've been reporting.

* * *

"My magic? Really? Don't you have enough?" Briar snapped. Cora only smiled, some would say helping or controlling Briar to her feet. The dazed teenager barely being able to stand on her own two feet. Her body shaking horribly, the need and want to help Regina growing stronger every minute.

"I don't want to take it. I want _you_ to use_ it_. My dear girl," Cora began. "I do not possess even a fifth of the magic you have. The ability to cross realms in the blink of a pretty purple eye, shifting into those who have long passed, powerful spells, the list travels on and on my love."

Briar let out a slow breath as Cora caressed her chin again. "Why do you think your eyes are of such a color? That is pure magic, flowing within you, just ready to be used. You could be a powerful witch Briar."

"It'll kill me." The sorceress laughed, laying her free hand upon her empty chest. The deep sadistic laugh had been one Briar had only heard twice before; when she saw Regina as the Evil Queen and just after her birth mother Maleficent dug a potion soaked knife into her stomach.

"It won't kill you if you know how to wield it."

"It'll turn me evil."

"A lesson you can learn right now child." Cora whispered, lowering her hand to her side as her gaze still held with Briar's. "There's no such thing as good or evil. Both have their own ideas of what is right and what is wrong. Using magic won't turn you evil; it's however your _heart_ and your mind deem right and wrong and how you execute it."

Briar hated to admit it, but Cora was right. Regina for example wasn't evil; she just had a warped sense of revenge within her. Good and evil was of the mind, controlled by the heart, and wielded by the hands. A powerful and sometimes lethal combination. If she truly did have the magic Cora spoke of, more powerful than even the Queen of Hearts herself, maybe she could use it? She knew the differences, she knew who truly was dark, her heart would guide her the right way. If she had enough faith in herself, maybe Regina could too when it came to her powers.

"It's like I said in Wonderland, my beautiful granddaughter," Cora soothed, moving behind Briar. "You can be Queen; you can control _realms_; you have the ability to bring the universe to it's _knees_."

"But ... you said I could only do it once I slayed the Jabberwocky?"  
"Don't you see what you did today?! You weren't ready then, that's why you left Wonderland! But today, Briar, you did it. You showed you can rule without fear." Briar swallowed softly and looked down at her hands; the Jabberwocky's blue blood still stained upon her fingers.

"Use your magic Briar. Heal your mother. It won't hurt, I promise. All you have to do is _want it_. Feed your anger, your love, your everything into your task, and you'll complete it." Cora smiled with pride, caressing her wrists and laying them in front of her. She watched Briar's face turn stone, the expression of many of powerful woman. The power her granddaughter had was overwhelming; the last person who gave such a magical presence was Rumpelstiltskin, once upon a time.

Briar lifted her hand and took a breath. She thought of all the fun times she had with Regina in Storybrooke, of sneaking into Broadway shows in New York, even the short time she had spent with Henry (who now she knew was her brother.) Closing her eyes, she exhaled; then from her palm, a slow steady stream of teal smoke erupting, flying towards Regina and flourishing around the body. No pain shot through her veins, no burning sensation, nothing. She opened her eyes and rushed for her mother, using her arms to cut through the smoke. The gash on Regina's head had disappeared, the Queen stirred awake. Cora's following footsteps behind Briar were slow.

"Mom?" Briar questioned, running her hand across Regina's forehead and her hair.

A slight moan of discomfort came from the older brunette, who's eyes slowly opened. "Briar?" she whispered. "Briar!" The Evil Queen shot up, hugging her daughter tightly. But the happy moment soon ended for Regina, who's gaze shifted upward towards Cora. "You!" She hissed, standing to her feet, moving Briar behind her. "Get the hell away from us or I swear-"

"Mom! Don't! She didn't do anything!" Both Cora and Regina's heads whipped towards the teal brunette. "A band of rebels attacked you, not Cora. She used her magic and fended them off while I was asleep. When I woke up, they were running away. She helped you, not hurt you." She lied expertly, a trade she picked up wonderfully in New York.

The Evil Queen looked from her daughter to her mother in disbelief. "Alright ... but we shouldn't waste time. We should leave. In case they come back." She suggested. Briar and Cora complied, and as Regina went to grab her things, the Queen of Hearts grabbed the battered princess's arm. "Why would you lie for me?" She whispered, puzzled by Briar's actions.

"Because we aren't going to tell Regina of your magic and _my_ magic. You betray me ... I betray you. You're going to help us get home and then leave us alone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good."

"But you know you can get home yourself. You've had the power all along."

"Okay Glinda, don't pull this crap on me. Ruby slippers or not, I'm not letting my mother know I'm using magic." Briar huffed, turning away from her grandmother; moving towards the fire to grab her sword and other belongings.

_She may not be my biological granddaughter, but she sure as hell has inherited the Mills art of sass._

* * *

The trio walked for what seemed to be years along that damned dirt road, but in reality it was only two days. They were heading to some friend of Cora; one who could transport them home. In reality, Cora was preparing Briar to do the deed. Her magic was exceedingly strong and growing more every time she used it. Little moments where Regina would go off, Cora would practice a simple spell with her granddaughter; preparing a fire, skimming the bark off a tree, repairing a torn pant leg. Little things to get her ready for the biggest challenge of all._  
_

They all walked out upon a cliff and approached a large body of water, the crumbled remains of a castle off in the distance. "So, where the hell is this friend?" Briar questioned, running a tired hand through her hair. Cora only smirked. "He's coming."

"How will we know when he's coming?" Regina chimed in. She had been very quiet the past few days after the "attack." Cora and her daughter had become very chummy, which after Briar's protective nature when the Queen of Hearts first arrived, it was too odd.

"You can't miss it."

"It?" Mother and daughter asked. Cora smiled to herself, watching Briar and Regina stand the same, talk the same, and even have the same puzzled expression upon their beautiful faces. Truly, in this family, biology meant absolutely nothing.

Just as the princess was about to ask another question, over the hill, from the clouds, came a very large object. It was masked, but they could all make out the outline. Cutting through the mist like it would on the water, came a very large ship. A golden aura surrounded the flying vessel. It approached rapidly, curving and twisting around in front of the family.

A hearty laugh left Briar's lips as she practically danced with happiness. "Holy fucking shit it's the Jolly Roger. Oh my god oh my god oh my god." She mumbled, gaining a strange look from Cora and Regina. "What?! Disney movies were sacred to a kid in an orphanage; especially one about a boy who never grew up and could defeat the adults that over powered him!" She huffed, moving past the two to jump out onto the deck of the ship; followed by her mother and grandmother shortly thereafter.

Men ran about the flying ship, calling out orders and doing tasks from as large as fixing the sails to as minimal as swabbing the deck. But then a man emerged from behind the large steering wheel; dressed in a leather coat and pants, the short haired brunette man bore a cocky expression, his arms out stretched towards Cora; one hand perfectly intact, the other replaced with a silver hook. "Hello Cora." He said with a smile.

"You were late Hook." The Queen of Hearts snapped, rolling her eyes as he attempted to hug her.

"Well I'm sorry my ship couldn't fly faster for you _your majesty._" The Captain teased with a mock bow. "Hello Regina, long time no see."

Regina smirked and crossed her arms, walking away from the man to look out at the fleeting sky and water that quickly fell behind as they flew. "As lovely as ever.." Hook teased in a chuckle, his laugh ending as he lowered his gaze to the teal haired girl. "And who is this?"

"I'm Briar Rose, head knight of the Queen's court. I'm also her kid." She replied with the motion of her hand towards Regina.

"Killain Jones is my name, but you might know me better as Captain Hook. Welcome to my ship.

"A knight you say? So you truly know how to wield that sword?" Hook said curiously, showing his display of little to no of knowledge of female fighters.

"I'm not just a pretty face." She replied, crossing her arms against her chest. Cora chuckled, watching the idiot Captain and her granddaughter go back and forth with quips.

"Maybe then ... we could duel." Hook said, drawing his own sword from it's sheath. The princess mirrored the action with the vorpal blade, which was still stained with the blood of the Jabberwocky. The duo circled each other for a moment, moving into an open part of the deck. A few sailors calling out cheers, even encouraging the teenager to defeat the leather clad pirate. Hook lifted the weapon, whipping it towards the girl. Briar retaliated quickly; the two metal weapons making an ear splitting sound as they collided.

"I've defeated larger men than you, but never one wearing guy-liner." Briar laughed, lowering her sword and slashing it towards the pirate, who jumped back. Such a euphoric moment for the girl; even with her memories returned, it was still crazy for a girl who grew up in a New York City orphanage to be sword fighting with Captain Hook on his flying pirate ship.

Regina sat on the steps leading up to the platform where the steering wheel resided. She drowned out the sounds of yells, Hook and Briar's swords repeatedly clashing. She even jumped as a simple hand was laid upon her back. She glanced to see Cora beside her, joining her upon the step. "What's wrong Regina? Aren't you glad to be going back to Storybrooke? To Henry?"

The Mayor sighed, looking away from the older brunette to Briar; who was running around the ship with Hook, calling one another various pirate insults; Briar seeming to be winning the fight. "She's so happy. She was born to fight; it's in her blood. She can't do that in Storybrooke or anywhere in the other world." Regina confessed solemnly. "How can I tear her away from it? As her mother, I'm supposed to make her happy. If that's so, shouldn't I be finding a way to stay in the Enchanted Forest, instead of taking her back to a world full of unhappy memories?"

Cora rubbed Regina's back soothingly. "Don't worry my love. I know you both will work it out. Briar is very smart; she gets it from her mother." Regina's head turned quickly to Cora, who smiled lovingly. The young Queen laughed and pulled her mother into an uncharacteristic embrace. But it was cut short when Hook landed with a thump in front of them. Cheering filled the ship and Regina looked up to see Briar hanging from a rope in the crow's nest, laughing hysterically at the pirate she had defeated.

"Briar, come down from- oh who cares." Regina stated in a giggle, getting up and walking towards the stern of the ship. Just as her footsteps echoed away, Cora stood up and Briar slid down the rope, landing just beside the semi-unconscious pirate. "Hook? You breathing buddy?" Briar questioned, kicking the pirate to receive a groan from his lips. "Yeah, he's fine he's fine." The knight shook her head, sheathing her sword before going over to her grandmother.

"Briar," Cora said in a hushed tone. "It's time."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Let's get you both back to Storybrooke."

* * *

**A/N** Phew! Biggest chapter ever. 2,258 words in 3 different writing sessions. Hope you guys like it! I wanted a large chapter to make up for the lack of updates. Please review! 3


End file.
